2017
Show Info Cartoon Network Original Series Acquired Series January 2 *''My Knight and Me'' aired as a week series premiere. 16 *''Regular Show'' aired it’s final episode and series finale. February 2 *''Adventure Time'' aired its season eight finale. 3 *''Clarence'' aired it's season two finale. 4 *''Lego Nexo Knights'' aired its third season. 10 *''Clarence'' aired it's third and final season. 11 *''Infinity Train'' aired its pilot. 20 *A sneak peek of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs aired. March 3 * The Powerpuff Girls aired its second season. 6 *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' aired as a weekly series premieres. April 1 * Characters from the network's shows had the googly eyes on April Fools' Day. 2 *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' and Teen Titans Go! were removed from Boomerang's programming. 3 *''We Bare Bears'' aired its third season. 8 *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' aired its third season finale. 10 *''Ben 10's reboot premiered in the US. 11 *We Bare Bears'' aired it's season two finale. 14 *''Teen Titans Go!'' aired a 30-hour Easter marathon. 21 *''Adventure Time'' aired its ninth season. May 11 *''Steven Universe'' aired it's season four finale. 15 *''LEGO Ninjago'' aired its seventh season. 26 *''LEGO Ninjago'' aired its season seven finale. 29 *''Steven Universe'' aired it's fifth and final season. June 30 *''Uncle Grandpa'' aired its final episode and series finale. July 21 * ''Adventure Time'''' aired its ninth season finale. August 1 *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' aired as weekly series premieres. 21 *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' aired its fourth season. September 1 *LEGO Nexo Knights aired its season four and series finale. *LEGO Ninjago aired its theatrical film. *Ben 10 Alien of the Week and NEW NEW NEW NEW began airing as Friday night blocks. 17 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' aired it's TV movie "Power of Four". *''Adventure Time'''' premiered its tenth and final season. October 27 *Unikitty!'' aired its Halloween episode as a sneak peek at 6:10 PM. *"NEW NEW NEW BOO" (the Halloween edition of the NEW NEW NEW NEW block) aired from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. 31 *''Steven Universe'' had its video game for your console. November 1 *''Victor & Valentino'' aired for the second time at 6:00 AM. 2 * Chowder ''celebrated it's 10th anniversary. 10 *''The Amazing World of Gumball aired its season five finale. 11 *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' aired its series finale. 17 *''Unikitty!'' aired its second episode as a sneak peek at 6:10 PM. 20 *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' aired as a series premiere. (CN International except the United States, all North and Latin American countries). 22 *''Ben 10'' aired its season one finale and special. 23 *Teen Titans Go! 200th Episode Premiere Weekend aired, from Nov. 23 to 26. 24 *Teen Titans Go! aired its 200th episode. December 1 * Unikitty! aired its Christmas-themed episode as a sneak peek at 6:55 PM. * "HO HO HO HO" (the Christmas edition of the NEW NEW NEW NEW block) aired from 6:00 PM to 8:00 PM. Category:Years Category:2017